


The Cowgirls

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Series: Berena Series [3]
Category: Carry on Cowboy (1966), Doctor Who (2005), Holby City, Midsomer Murders - All Media Types, Silent Witness (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: Danielle is a known Cowgirl in her hometown of London, but was driven out by her enemies. She has kept many secrets from followers and she rebuilds her life in another town called Stodge and rules with a misty fist. However she faces a massive turmoil when she is brought face to face with her eldest daughter Bernie, who has inherited a lot of her mother's skills as a cowgirl.
Relationships: Danielle Wolfe/Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart, Danielle Wolfe/Jill Raymond, Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Series: Berena Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896595
Comments: 20
Kudos: 10





	1. Meet Danielle

Hey there, I'm Danielle Wolfe. I'm a known Cowgirl with a badass reputation for handling things my own way. What can I say? I deal with my own problems in this town, I take care of people and kill them if necessary, I have my own gang who are fiercely loyal to me and wouldn't dare cross me. 

I was born into a cowboy family, my dad and my paternal grandfather were cowboys and were known to take care of their own business. I was only the girl in a family of Cowboys, but my dad and grandfather taught me everything I know, I took care of my own problems for as long as I could remember and no one messed with me. I lost my dad and grandfather to a shoot out with the police and I learned a very important lesson that day, to never get caught by the police.

From the age of sixteen, I had created my own gang and we had an underground base which no one knew about and we were very discreet in what we did or organising what we would do if people crossed us or ratted us out to the police. Oh, I bet you're wondering if I have a partner, well I do. My husband Alistair and I have been married for twelve years and we have identical triplet girls Bernie, Katie 'Kate' and Juno. We love our girls to the end of the world and back, Alistair knows about my gang but he is very secretive about it and he is very loyal to me, at his request, he asked that our girls were never exposed to violence and other things which I ultimately agreed as my girls were innocent and needed a violence-free childhood.

I, of course, never had that due to the amount of violence that I witnessed whenever people attacked my dad or my grandfather. In a way, I guess the violence had shaped my life and the way I dealt with things. As a mother, I didn't want any of my girls to become like me, as I had become numb to the violence and just barely was able to love Alistair and our three girls. 

I was very doting on my three girls, especially my eldest daughter Bernie, as she had definitely taken after me. Bernie is the leader of her sisters, Katie just goes with it and is happy to follow Bernie, and well Juno, well Juno is just Juno. As the youngest daughter of me and Alistair, Juno takes after both of us, Juno was mainly into being freelance as she liked to dance and sing to her favourite songs.

As I giggled and played with my girls, little did I realise that my world was gonna come crashing down.


	2. Losing Alistair/Bernie Is Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle is horrified when she returns home only to find her husband Alistair dead and her daughter Bernie is kidnapped. Also, Danielle is forced out of town with her two young daughters Katie and Juno, they begin a new life in Stodge together and Danielle keeps her word to Alistair.

I had just finished organising a planned murder on one of my followers who had ratted my friend Melnik to the police. I helped Melnik to get out of London, I promised him that I call him back when I have the matter sorted out. As I returned home, I found the front door had been kicked in and two of my gang members came inside with me.

'Look for my girls Shorty, Curly come with me.' I said as Shorty went to find my girls and Curly and I looked for Alistair, however, we soon found him dead on the floor and I was heartbroken, Alistair had been tortured while still alive. Just then we heard crying and screaming, 'Mommy?' The voice said as I realised it was Bernie, 'Berenice, where are you?' I quickly ran outside with Curly and witnessed my enemies kidnapping Bernie, 'Mommy? Mommy?' Bernie said as I tried to get to her.

My enemies disappeared into the night taking Bernie with them, just then Shorty came out with my girls in his arms and I held them close, 'They took Bernie, the mommy!' Katie said as I held her and Juno, 'I know baby but I keep fighting to get her back with us.' I replied to Katie, we informed the police of the murder and neither of us stayed in London, I attended Alistair's funeral with the girls as Curly and Shorty stayed outside with the gang.

I let the girls say one last goodbye to their daddy and then we left London, they fell asleep as we drove to Stodge and as promised, we looked for Bernie and still couldn't find her. When we arrived in Stodge, it was beaten down and we bought the bar, renaming it Danielle's place.

Danielle revived the town and ruled with a mighty fist, she put rules in place to protect everyone from outside threats. She looked after them all and protected them from unwanted threats, Katie and Juno soon settled into Stodge and didn't like having their own rooms as they felt close to each other, while still missing their older sister Bernie.


	3. Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie and Juno are now sixteen years of age, they each have their own careers, Katie is now known as 'Kate' but still goes by as Katie to her mother and sister. Katie has her own gun which her mother had given her to protect herself with, Juno is now working as an Undertaker.
> 
> Katie is in charge of Danielle's place and runs it the same way as her mother Danielle.

Danielle and her girls Katie and Juno are very close to each other, Katie and Juno are also celebrating their sixteenth birthday with their mother Danielle. As they woke up that morning, Danielle surprised her girls with a birthday breakfast which they happily smiled, though it did hurt that Bernie and their dad was not with them to share their sweet sixteen.

' I miss daddy, I wish he was here with us to celebrate.' Katie said as she fumbled the food around her plate, showing that the pain was still raw even years later. Katie and Juno were only five years old when their father was killed and it had been eleven years since that faithful night.

' What about Bernie? She was kidnapped by mother's enemies eleven years ago, I miss her so much and I miss dad.' Juno chimed in while trying to hide her tears, Danielle hugged her girls tightly, she was thankful that she still had Katie and Juno, but her heart ached and longed to hold her daughter Bernie.

' I love you both so much and I miss your dad and Bernie too, I am still trying to find Bernie I promise you both.' Danielle said as she kissed her girls, after breakfast, Danielle found an old poster of her daughter Bernie and she cried. Much later, Danielle left to organise the planned return of Melnik and she leaves Katie at her bar, which Katie looks after.

Both Katie and Juno now knew of their mother's life of gangs, they weren't happy but understand that it was in their mother's blood as their grandfather and great grandfather had been involved with gangs. Their mother's gang were very protective of Katie and Juno, they never let harm come to them and were even more loyal to Danielle.

As Danielle left, Katie and Juno set about their daily routines as normal, Katie told Charlie (The Barman) to only serve what her mother had set in place and he agreed, Charlie was also loyal to Danielle, he never once questioned any of her decisions and often protected Katie and Juno from enemies. Charlie along with Curly and Shorty kept Katie and Juno out of harm's way and often shielded them from violence.

However, Danielle welcomes her oldest friends Melnik and Rumpo the Kid to Stodge, Rumpo was apart of Danielle's gang until she was forced out of town by her enemies. As they settled into Stodge, Rumpo helped to protect Katie and Juno. Danielle set them a room up each in her place, Rumpo had new ideas for Danielle's place and discussed them with her.

Danielle liked the idea and gave Rumpo permission to change the bar, he kept the name Danielle's Place as the name and brought in entertainment which helped a lot and Danielle let him have a room free of charge as payment to say thank you.


	4. Bernie Meets Serena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie meets a woman named Serena who is in an abusive marriage to a man named Edward and Bernie helps Serena but they fall in love with each other.

Bernie had grown up on the streets, fending for herself and protecting herself. She trains herself in fighting, she has a gun and has knowledge of how to use a gun and take it apart and then put it back together. Bernie also trains herself to listen beyond the present sounds which served her well especially in fighting.

While out in the town, Bernie noticed a woman being talked down to and decided to go and see if the woman was ok, however, the woman is dragged away from her by a man named Edward, and Bernie decides to follow them and is discreet about it. She waits for the man to leave, then she goes and knocks on the door.

Just then a shy brown hair woman with brown eyes opens the door, 'Hi I'm Bernie, are you ok?' Bernie asks the woman, 'N...no I'm not but you need to leave before Edward comes home.' The woman replied, 'What's your name?' Bernie responded softly, 'S...ser...Serena.' Serena stuttered in reply, 'Well Serena, I'm not going anywhere and I would like to help you.' Bernie replied.

' I don't want to be here anymore, I don't love him anymore.' Serena responded, Bernie came in and tool Serena's hands into hers, 'Then come and stay with me please.' Bernie said as Serena nodded, 'Ok.' Serena replied and they went upstairs to pack her things, Serena took her rings off and left them on the side, she locked the front door and then posted the keys through the letterbox and leaves with Bernie.

As Bernie drove them to her house, Serena began to feel safe again was beginning to feel happy, soon enough, Bernie pulled up in her garage and Bernie decides to show Serena the house, 'Wait for a second, Berenice Wolfe?' Bernie said as the password is accepted, 'What was that?' Serena asked confused, 'Oh that.' Bernie responded, 'That was the password being accepted. You will be safe here Serena, this is my security to stop people from trying to kill me.' Bernie replied while putting the code in.

'Who would want to kill you?' Serena responded as she waited for Bernie, 'My enemies. I am a Cowgirl and I have enemies.' Bernie replied as they walked through the hallway, 'You will be ok leave the premises.' Bernie said, 'Only if I can have a bodyguard please?' Serena replied as she stopped walking, Bernie stopped and looked at the back, 'Of course you can, who do you want as your bodyguard?' Bernie replied, Serena thought for a moment, then replied, 'You, I would like you to be my bodyguard please?' Serena says as Bernie smiles.

'Of course I will be your bodyguard Serena.' Bernie replied smiling, she placed her hand on Serena's cheek as Serena pressed her cheek further into Bernie's hand feeling the warmth of her hand. As they looked into each other's brown eyes, they both had a tingling sensation between their legs and soon slowly leaned in and kissed each other. As they kissed, they wrapped their arms around each other and still kissing each other.

However Bernie pulls away and looks at Serena, 'I should show you your bedroom.' Bernie said as she felt Serena's lips against her skin 'Let's go to your bedroom please Bernie.' Serena responded as they looked at each other. Bernie took Serena to her bedroom and opened the door and Serena fell in love with the bedroom. She turned around and kissed Bernie again, Serena wasn't hesitant despite being in an abusive marriage, something told her that she could trust Bernie and they kissed.

As they kissed, Serena took Bernie's top off and unzipped her trousers, slipping her hand into Bernie's knickers and rubbing her slowly as she heard Bernie moan with pleasure, 'Oh fuck, right there baby.' Serena continued to rub Bernie harder and faster. Just then Bernie kissed Serena passionately and picked her up, walking over to the bed and then Bernie strips Serena and pleasures her.

Serena enjoyed Bernie pleasuring her, that she loved Bernie more and they kissed passionately as Bernie begins to rub against Serena hard, Serena eventually climaxed and kissed Bernie's lips and neck. They turned over and Serena rubbed against Bernie hard, Bernie screams with pleasure as she climaxed hard.

Afterwards, they lay in bed together with each other, Serena feels happier and she doesn't want to lose Bernie. The following morning, Serena makes them breakfast as Bernie sorted out Serena's staff, as they sit in bed and eat it Serena asks about Bernie's parents, 'Where are your parents?' Serena asks taking a sip of her tea.

Bernie looked at her toast before replying, 'My father, Alistair, was killed when I was five years old and my mother, Danielle, was forced out of town by her enemies and she has my sisters Katie and Juno with her. I was kidnapped by my mother, I am currently looking for her.' Bernie responded as she looked at Serena, 'I miss my mother and sisters so much and I just want my mommy to hold me.' Bernie was now in tears and Serena held her, 'It's ok I'm here baby.'

Two weeks later, Bernie is informed by her right-hand man that her mother Danielle is in Stodge City, Bernie tells Serena and they are happy, 'May I come with you please baby?' Serena asks as she smiled at Bernie, 'Of course baby, you're my world now and I want to come with me.' Bernie replied smiling.

With that, they packed up and was driven to Stodge City, Bernie and Serena slept in each other's arms as the journey would take them into the night. Bernie and Serena decided to start their life together as a couple in Stodge City and found they would be happy there.


	5. Reunited With Bernie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle and her daughter Bernie are reunited with each other and it's a happy/emotional reunion.

As the car pulled into Stodge City, Danielle was in the bar talking with Charlie, Curly and Shorty, Bernie smiles as she notices her sisters Katie and Juno. When the car has stopped, Bernie slowly gets out and turns to face the crowd.

Katie and Juno are shocked when they see Bernie, 'Bern...Bernie.' Katie runs towards Bernie, who smiles and runs to her, 'Katie.' As they slow down, Bernie and Katie hold each other as they share a hug.

'Go and get my mother please Rumpo.' Juno says, 'Of course.' Rumpo goes back inside to get Danielle, Katie pulled away to look at Bernie, 'Mother searched for you she never gave up on you. No matter how hard it got.' Katie said as Bernie smiled.

Juno came over to join her sisters, 'Hey Bern, come here.' Bernie and Juno share a long hug, 'I missed you both so much and I missed mother too.' Bernie said while hugging Juno. 'We missed you too Bernie.' Juno replied.

' What's up Rumpo?' Danielle said as she saw Rumpo, 'You need to come outside Danielle and see this.' Rumpo replied as Danielle looks down and sighed, 'Ok I'm coming.' Danielle replied as she got up and then went outside, just as she left the bar with Rumpo, she is shocked when she looks over and sees Bernie.

Bernie looks over and sees her mother, and she cries, 'Mommy?' Bernie slowly runs to her mother, 'My baby, I'm here.' Danielle walks towards her, however, Bernie runs to her and they embrace into a cuddle, 'It's ok mommy, I'm home now and I'm not going anywhere mommy.' Bernie said as she hugged her mother tightly.

Danielle cried as she pulled away to look at her daughter, 'You are so beautiful, just the way I imagined you would be. I looked for you baby and I never gave up.' Danielle said as Bernie cried, 'I love you mommy so much.' Bernie responded as she looked at her mother, 'I love you too baby.' Danielle replied as she pulled her daughter into her arms and they held each other for a long time.

'Hey baby, who is this?' Danielle says noticing Serena, 'Oh, this is Serena mommy. My girlfriend.' Bernie responded as Danielle smiled, 'Nice to meet you Serena and welcome into the family.' Danielle says to Serena as they shake hands, 'Thank you and it's nice to meet you too.' Serena responded, 'Right then, I think a celebration is in order, come on everyone.' Danielle said as she pulled all three of girls and Serena into her arms.

Danielle and Bernie spent some quality time together, after years apart and Bernie tells her mother what she has been up to, 'Oh so I'm not the only cowgirl in the family then?' Danielle says to Bernie, 'Yep and watch this mother.' Bernie replies as she takes her gun out and shoots the bottles on point.

'Nice shot baby, I'm so proud of you.' Danielle says as she playfully grabs her daughter Bernie, who just smiles at her and giggles, 'I have definitely missed you doing that mother. Anyway, I get it from you, grandfather and great grandfather.' Bernie giggled as she put her gun away.

'So mother, do you think this town is big enough for us to rule it together?' Bernie asks her mother as she turns round in her mother's arms and looks at her, 'Of course baby, I wouldn't dream of anyone else to rule with me and our gangs will be united as one.' Danielle replied as Bernie smiles.


	6. Wedding of Bernie and Serena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie and Serena tie the knot after six years of being together.

It had been six years since Bernie and Serena began a relationship with each other, I loved Bernie and it still didn't bother me that she is a lesbian, she is still my baby.

So when they announced that they were getting married I was so happy, and my heart swelled with love when Bernie asked me to give her away and I said yes. The wedding was held in the church in Stodge and the wedding reception was held at Danielle's Place, which Rumpo had organised and took care of. 

Then the wedding day came and Katie was Bernie's bridesmaid as Juno was Serena's best woman, I did Bernie's hair and makeup as we spoke, 'Your dad will be so proud of you baby.' I said as I smiled at Bernie, 'Yeah mommy.' Bernie responded with tears in her eyes which I wiped away softly.

'Yes baby, he would have been so happy to walk you down the aisle to Serena.' I replied as she smiled, 'I miss him so much mommy, he didn't deserve to die the way he did.' Bernie as she cried more, which got me thinking about that night, 'Berenice, did you see him being murdered?' I responded as I stroked her cheek.

'Yes I did mommy, I heard daddy screaming and begging them to stop. I tried to get to him but they grabbed me, that's why they kidnapped me because I saw their faces.' Bernie said as she became visibly distressed and I hugged her tightly.

' I'm here baby, I'm sorry you had to witness that.' I kissed her cheek and comforted her, eventually, Bernie calmed down and I redid her makeup, 'I haven't told Serena about that night, she only knows that daddy was murdered and that I was kidnapped from you. I am glad that you know mommy, as I have been nightmares lately.' Bernie said to me.

'It's an ok baby and you don't need to be sorry ok, your safe now and your going to marry a fabulous woman who loves you so much.' I responded as I did her hair and then we left for the church. As we pulled up at the church, I got out and then we went into the church and I walked her down the aisle to Serena who was smiling.

As I removed the Vail, I kissed her forehead, 'Remember your dad is always with you baby.' I said as she smiled, 'Thank you, mommy.' Bernie responded and then turned to Serena. Then the wedding is done and they go on their honeymoon, which wasn't far as Bernie didn't want to be away from me.

A couple of weeks later, they returned and still looked happy, Serena had bought me a present which she said I could put in the bar and I did. Bernie soon noticed the wedding photograph of her and Serena hanging in the bar and she just smiled at me.


	7. Protecting Jill Raymond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle protects Jill Raymond after discovering that Jill is in a violent relationship with a man who is in the gang that killed Alistair.

It was the following months that led me to protect Stodge City from massive threats, other gangs had come into town and tried to take over. Myself, Bernie, Rumpo, Curly and Shorty, led the battle against them and Bernie's gang joined in and helped us.

The gangs left town and we all celebrated, our united gangs got on well together and listened to both myself and Bernie. As more gangs appeared in Stodge and a battle against them grew more confident on our side. Bernie and I also matched our members with each other which served us well, the plan worked well and we were more powerful as one gang.

However the nightmare that occurred two weeks later, motivated me and Bernie with a passion of hatred and justice, though revenge was on our minds we fought that idea and Rumpo helped us to get that Justice. As we were discussing the plans, we heard the gang pull into town and we went outside to see.

Bernie quickly froze in fear as she recognised the leader of the gang, 'Hey baby, it's ok. Danielle, I need your help, Bernie has frozen in fear.' Serena said to me as I went to her, 'Berenice, what's wrong?' I said as I stroked her cheek, 'He did it, mommy, he killed daddy and he was smiling. He saw me, mommy, watching what he did to daddy.' Bernie responded in fear.

'Its ok baby, I am here and I am not gonna let them hurt you ok.' I said to her as she found her strength and walked with me, we approached the leader of the gang and I soon noticed a shy woman with bruises on her body. As the talking is going on, we refused the gang to stay and we protected Stodge from them.

The war between our gang and their gang became strong, we still didn't roll over and play dead, I decided to go and get the woman from the gang taking Charlie and Curly with me. I knocked on the door as the woman was at home, soon she answered the door, 'Hi I'm Danielle, I'm here to help you.' I said as I saw the terrified look on her face.

'Please help me, Danielle, I'm Jill Raymond and I don't want to be here.' Jill responded as she cried, 'Come on, do you need anything Jill?' I replied taking her hand into mine, 'No I just wanna go, Danielle.' Jill said as she took her rings her off and threw them onto the sofa.

I climbed onto my horse and helped Jill to get onto my horse, just as we were about to leave, the other gang turned up and we left. They gave chase as we were ahead, 'Charlie quick turn into that snicket.' I said as we pulled into the Snicket and stayed there until it was safe.

That evening, we left the hiding place and returned into Stodge City, just then Jill's violent husband shoots Jill in her shoulder and I caught her as she fell backwards, then Bernie (from her hiding spot), shot the leader in his leg and then his hand to prevent him from shooting her mother. Then she hid as they looked for her, I looked straight at Rumpo and he knew what to do.

He sneaked off to Bernie's hiding spot and protected her, they watched the scene as the leader demanded that Jill returned to him but she refused as she had enough of his constant abuse. However, Rumpo and Bernie then shot the leader's right-hand man, as they noticed that he had a gun and he was pointing at Serena.

Then as we stayed where we were, Bernie and Rumpo took out most of the gang as Curly along with Shorty and two other members of our gang, also helped to take out of the gang members. The leader of the gang decided to leave vowing to return and we were waiting for his return.


	8. Falling In Love With Jill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As she helps Jill to recover from her abusive former marriage, Danielle begins to fall in love with Jill though she Denys her feelings for Jill.

It was a couple of months later and Jill was recovering from her former abusive marriage, as I watched her slowly regaining her life back. I appointed Jill as the sheriff of Stodge City, a role she quickly adapted too and really enjoyed. Bernie and I were still in charge of Stodge, Juno took care of funerals and everything else that came with her job.

Katie still looked after Danielle's Place, Charlie also helped to keep my bar free from violence and unwanted guests. We recently had Jill's ex-husband come back with his gang and a battle had ensued but we won as Bernie and I killed the leader fulfilling our desire to get justice for my husband and Bernie's dad Alistair.

After justice was done and sorted, Bernie and I just hugged each other tightly and then I pulled Katie and Juno into the cuddle too. We did a memorial plaque for Alistair in his memory and we put flowers there each season that came. However, Bernie made a full recovery, though the nightmares came back once in a blue moon I would just hold her in my arms which she would just relaxed and I kissed her forehead.

A couple of weeks later, I began experiencing feelings for Jill and I found myself often stuttering or being lost for words when around her. I quickly denied my feelings for her and often distracted myself from thinking about her, Serena noticed my behaviour and began to talk to me, 'Are you ok Danielle?' Serena asked me as I looked at her, 'Of course I am ok Serena, why would you ask that?' I responded slightly confused but I knew what exactly what she was on about.

'You just seem distracted that's all Danielle, how do you feel about Jill Raymond?' Serena replied smiling a little, to which I quickly denied it, 'She is a friend Serena, that's all.' I responded as I stood up and left to go to my office, where I just thought about Jill and couldn't get her from my mind. I was also having second thoughts, which prevented me from accepting my feelings for Jill and I buried my feelings for her deep within me, quickly forgetting them until Bernie helped me to accept them.

I was in my bedroom singing to myself when Bernie came in to speak to me but I didn't notice that she had come in until she tapped me on the shoulder and I jumped, 'Whoa, Jesus Bernie.' I said as I held my chest, as I giggled. 

' I'm sorry mother, I didn't mean to scare you.' Bernie replied to me, 'I wanted to talk to you about your feelings mother?' Bernie said as she sat opposite me on my bed, 'What feelings Bernie?' I responded looking down, 'Your feelings for Jill!' Bernie replied looking at me, she knew it was true, 'What's stopping you, mother, from accepting them?' Bernie said as she took my hands into hers.

'Your father, I feel as though I am betraying him. I really loved your dad and I couldn't see myself with anyone else. Plus I have always thought that I was heterosexual and now I have these feelings for a woman, I'm questioning myself, Bernie.' I responded crying as it felt that I was being suffocated and Bernie pulled me into her arms to comfort me.

'Mother, dad would want you to be happy no matter who you are with and if you love Jill then you should tell her because keeping it to yourself will only hurt more. As for your sexuality, it won't bother me or Katie or Juno, just as long as your happy mother.' Bernie replied as her words helped me to accept who I was, 'Anyway, a wise woman once told me that it was ok to be happy with who you are.' Bernie said as I smiled as I knew she was on about our conversation when she told me that she and Serena were a couple.

The following day, I decided to tell Jill how I felt about her, she asked me to come round to hers for a meal. That evening I went to Jill's house and as I went into her house, she took my coat off and smiled at me, I looked at her for a moment and then I kissed her passionately which she responded as she pulled me closer into her arms.

Our lips parted as we looked at each other, 'I love you Jill and I can't deny my feelings for you honestly I can't.' I responded as she smiled at me, 'I love you too Danielle.' Jill replied as I smiled at her, then she went to do the tea as I followed her and sat on the side.

Jill came over to me and slowly unzipped my trousers, slipping her hand into my knickers and teasing my pussy with her fingers, 'Tell me you want me, baby?' She said as I smiled at her teasing, 'I want you baby so much.' I responded as she kept teasing my pussy which I enjoyed very much.

We then had tea and I helped her to wash up and dry the pots then put them away, Jill pulled me into her arms and we began kissing as we headed for her bedroom, where she pushed me on her bedroom and stripped me naked from the waist down. I just smiled as I really horny and needed to be played with, soon I felt Jill's tongue slip inside my pussy and I moaned loudly as it felt so good.

'Yes please baby, that feels so good.' I responded as Jill continued and I soon climaxed hard in her mouth, then she moved up and kissed me, 'Did I tell you, baby, that I'm bisexual and before I met my ex-husband I had a girlfriend.' Jill said as I smiled a little, 'What happened to her baby?' I responded while stroking her shoulder, 'She cheated on me with my best friend Kimberly and I hated them both.' Jill replied as our fingers intertwined.

' I wouldn't do that baby, your my first girlfriend and I love you, baby.' I responded as Jill smiled at me and we kissed again, I turned us over and I pleasured her. For my first time at pleasuring a woman, I surprised myself so much because I hadn't had a girlfriend before but I found that I definitely liked it.

Jill soon came hard and as I moved up I kissed her tummy and teased her nipples which she massively enjoyed, we kissed passionately and let our tongues do the talking as parted our lips. Soon we laid down and just looked at each other, I never felt happier and even though I missed Alistair I knew that I would always love him, but now was the time for me to be happy and if that happiness was with Jill then there that happiness will stay.


End file.
